Love after a disaster
by HellKiten666
Summary: After the fire at the opera house, The phantom falls in love with a young woman
1. Chapter 1

Love after a Disaster

Chapter 1 the meeting

2 past returns

The phantom took a candlestick and smashed the mirror. Every piece fell to the floor, then he entered a very dark tunnel, a curtain closed the way. He kept running, his eyes were filled with tears. At the end of the tunnel, he took his black cloak, he placed it upon his broad shoulders, inside of the cloak there was a white mask, he placed upon his face that was burnt.

He opened the door and he walked in the black of night. He went to the stables and took a horse. He mounted the horse and started riding towards the forest. His heart was broken into a million pieces.

When he arrived at the forest, he dismounted his horse. Suddenly he heard a faint voice, every step he took got louder. He eventually came close to a river bank. He also saw a young woman singing . At first he thought it was Christine. He walked a little closer and he touched her shoulder.

She turned her head and looked into the Phantom's eyes, for a strange reason she wasn't afraid of him. They stared at each other for the longest time imaginable. There was pure utterly silence between them.

"May I help you monsieur, you seem lost?" She asked, she seemed a little shocked then she got up.

"I apologize miss, I didn't mean to frighten you." He replied.

Somehow she seemed a little offended.

"You didn't even scare me in the first place, you simply startled me." She answered back.

"Mademoiselle, what is your name?" he asked in calm tone.

My name is Isabelle." She replied.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and he opened them. He could feel an attraction between them, that made him even more curious of her then before.

Isabelle was 5'5 inches, she was well developed, she had beautiful curves. She had long golden brown wavy hair. She had the most clearest blue eyes that he had ever laid his eyes on. She had a beautiful face.

"May I ask you for your name?" she asked while breaking the silence.

"My name is the Phantom." He responded.

"The Phantom? Oh I'm sorry to be judgemental. I sorry I have to leave." She said.

She led her hand out. H e took it and kissed it gracefully. She smiled then she left.

While walking to her house she had his face burned into her mind.

"Isabelle wait!" He exclaimed.

He caught up with her. He looked at her beautiful but angelic face.

"What is it Phantom?" she asked

"I must to tell you something, my name isn't really the Phantom, it's Eric." He replied.

She looked at him then she kissed his cheek, smiled then she left.

Chapter 2 past returns

The day came to an end. Isabelle was at her make up stand and she as brushing her long hair. She remembered the man that she met. She put the brush down, she walked to her bed, she laid down she placed the cover over her body. She blew out the flickering candle and went to sleep.

The Phantom came silently in her room. He placed a note on her nightstand. Next to the was a rose attached by a black ribbon.

Just before he left, he saw Isabelle sleeping. She lay there sleeping ever so peacefully. The Phantom sat on her bed, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly, gentle enough not to wake her.

Hours passed, the sun had risen. Isabelle opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the not and the rose. She took the rose and smelled it and placed it back. She took the and it was written:

"My dear Isabelle,

I have not been able to get you out of my head. Please meet me by the river.

Yours truly

Eric"

During the whole day, she debated with herself either to go or not.

Finally before going to bed, she went to go meet him, she walked by the riverbank. There was a slight breeze, the wind blew the bottom of her nightgown. It almost flowed in the wind.

She saw a man, as she came closer something didn't seem right.

"I didn't think you would come." The man said but it wasn't Eric.

"Stephane!" Isabelle said in fear.

Stephane was 6'5 inches. He was well fit. He had a body of a god. He had jet-black hair, he had putrid green eyes.

"Surprised to see me pet?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

Every step he took closer to her, Isabelle would back up. She was afraid of him. He was the devil incarnated.

"Awe, cat got your tongue. Maeby you are pleased to see me or…" he said then he grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the mouth. His lips seemed to have crushed hers.

She broke the kiss by slapping him across his face.

"Stay away from me you insufferable pig!" she shouted.

She tried slapping him again but he grabbed her arm and twisted it it backwards. She let out a cry of pain.

"Your hurting me, let me go." She pleaded.

He let her arm go. He gave her an evil smile. She trembled in fear. She fell to her knees. The fear of him consumed her.

"Someone please help me ." she whispered.

"Now tell me, who is going to save you ?" he asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

She looked up and saw the Phantom arriving. Isabelle looked Stephane's eyes and she spat in his face. Fury building his eyes. He slapped her hard, the rest of her body fell to the ground.

Stephane looked up, he saw a fist coming right at his. The Phantom had punched him in the face. Stephane fell unconscious. The Phantom turned away and he saw Isabelle trembling. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He picked her up, he was carrying her, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried her to her room. He walked to her bed and placed her down gently on the bed. He placed a cover over her body. Just before he left, she grabbed his arm.

"Thank you, you truly are an angel." she thanked him with tears in her eyes.

He smiled and sat on her bed. She sat up and became curious.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked.

"You must sleep little one, once you have gained your strength. I will meet you at the opera populaire." He said softly. To help her sleep, he began to sing.

"Night time sharpens heightens each sensation,

darkness stirs and wakes the imagination,

silently the senses abandon their defenses,

slowly gently night unfolds it's splendor,

grasp it sense it tremulous and tender,

turn your face away from the garish light of day,

turn your thought away from cold unfeeling light,

and listen to the music of the night,

close your eyes and surrender to your darkness dream,

purge your thought of the life you knew before,

close your eyes let your spirit start to sore,

and you live as you never lived before,

softly daftly music shall caress you,

hear it feel it secretly posses you,

open up your mind let your fantasies unwind,

in this darkness that you know you cannot find,

the darkness of the music of the night,

let your mind start a journey to a strange new world,

leave all thoughts of the life you knew before,

let your soul take you where you long to be,

only then can you belong to me,

floating fooling sweet intoxication,

touch me trust me savor each sensation,

let the dream begin let your darker side give in,

to the power of the music that I might,

the power of the music of the night,

you alone can make my song take flight,

help me make the music of the night.

Her body became limp, then she shut her eyes. He put his hand on her back and laid her on the bed. He blew out the flame of the candle stick. He placed a kiss upon her lips. Than he left.

a.n oh what did you guys think, please send in your reviews. Go easy with the reviews.(if your wondering who Stephan is, you'll find out soon)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

To the Opera Populaire&

Down we go

Hours flew by, Isabelle woke up, she was a little sad that Eric wasn't there when she woke up. She changed out of her nightgown. She put on a skirt and a blouse off the shoulder, with straps that stayed on her shoulders . Her maid tied on her corset over her blouse, then she put a light dress that covered her skirt, shirt and her corset. She left her room and headed to the front door. By the time she got out of the house, her carriage was waiting for her. The driver stood next to the carriage, he led out his hand and helped her in. Then he went in the front of the carriage and sat, held the reins.

"Where to madam?" he asked.

"To the Opera Populaire." She answered back.

The driver shook the reins and the horses started to trot. All she thought about was Erick with his mesmerizing voice, whenever he spoke she seemed to be under his spell. After a half hour, she arrived . She got out of the carriage.

"Madam, do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"No, I will no longer be requiring your services any longer." She stated.

She turned and climbed the steps. She herd a faint voice, which sounded vaguely familiar, the sound of the voice rattled in her mind. Thinking it was Stephan, she hurried to go in. As she opened the doors she saw Eric standing at the top of the staircase waiting for her. Whenever she saw him it seemed as if he was a flame flickering in the dark, burning to keep the light lit.

She made her way to the top of the staircase. Eric led out his hand, without hesitation she took his hand. They started walking. She remembered seeing him from somewhere. A memory flashed in her mind.

Flash back:

Isabelle woke up, giggling and excited to be 5 years old. Her nanny helped her out of her nightgown.

"Heavens child, I never saw you this excited for anything!" Nanny exclaimed

Nanny was a gentle spirit, she was 35 years old. She had short curly brown hair, she was a little chubby but still in perfect health. Nanny loved Isabelle as if she was her own child.

"Oh nanny, you don't understand, maman told me it was a special day. I also met some kind of angel." Isabelle said with joy.

Nanny slipped Isabelle's pink dress over her head.

"Really, is she a nice angel?" she asked

"Nanny the angel isn't a "she", it's a he. And he is very kind, he helps me sing." Isabelle stated.

"Oh nanny guess what?" Isabelle asked.

"What child?" Nanny asked back.

"It's my birthday today and I'm 5 years old!" she replied with glee.

The day came to an end. Isabelle was saying her prayer. She felt a strong wind blow in. She herd a faint voice. She turned her head and she saw her angel of music.

"Angel, you came!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, Isabelle do you remember the song I taught you?" he asked.

"Yes, I practice it when I can, but maman and papa think I invented it. Will you always be there for me? She asked with an innocent voice.

"Yes Isabelle, I will be in your heart and in your mind, someday you may not remember me, but if you see me in the future, when your older don't be afraid." He said softly.

He left, Isabelle climbed into bed, blew out her candle and went to sleep. After 20 minutes Isabelle woke up smelling smoke. She went to her door and saw flames all around. She always imagined hell would look like that. Frighten she called out to her parents, she was making her way across the hall. Angel this is the time that I need you know she thought.

She herd her nanny calling out to her from outside. Isabelle started running. A beam caught fire and fell on her back. She yelled in pain. Suddenly a forced pulled her out from underneath the beam. It was her angel who saved her. He lifted her in his arms. One arm underneath her legs, the other around her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

To keep herself calm she started singing.

In sleep he sang to me,

In dreams he came,

That voice witch called to me,

And speaks my name,

And do I dream again?

For now I find,

The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind,

He made his way to the staircase and looked in her eyes, she was afraid, he started singing.

Sing once again with me,

Our strange duet,

My power over you,

Grows stronger yet,

And though you turn from me,

From glance behind,

The phantom of the opera is there,

Inside your mind,

They made their way down the stairs and he looked witch way would be the best without burning himself even more.

Those who have seen your face,

Draw back in fear,

I am the mask you wear,

It's me they hear,

Your/my spirit,

And my/your voice combined,

The phantom of the opera is there,

Inside my/your mind,

They were walking down the flamed hall,

Sing my angel of music

He's there the phantom of the opera.

She started singing the high notes.

Sing my angel of music, sing for me,

Sing for me, sing, sing for me,

Sing my angel, sing for me,

Isabelle finished with the highest note. They were outside. Isabelle started crying, she saw her house being burned.

"Where is maman and papa?" she asked with tears rolling down her face.

"My dear, they are in heaven." He said with a calm voice. But her tears were really pouring out of her eyes. Her nanny came to her.

"Is she alright? Are you her angel?" Nanny asked. Nanny and he looked down at the sleeping child.

"Yes I am, a beam fell on her back, her parents died in the fire. Take care of her and don't let her remember me." He replied

End of Flashback.

Isabelle knew he looked familiar. They entered in the mirror. Isabelle started singing.

cool breeze and autumn leaves,

slow motion daylight,

a lone pair of watchful eyes,

oversee the living,

feel the presence all around,

a tortured soul,

a wound unhealing,

no regrets or promises,

the past is gone,

but you can still be free,

if time will set you free,

They made their way down a hall and walked down a hall. He forgot how lovely her voice was.

Time now to spread your wings,

To take to flight,

The life endeavor,

Aim for the burning sun,

You're trapped inside,

But you can still be free,

If time will set you free,

But it's a long long way to go,

He was amazed how beautiful her voice, it was much better than Christine. He had forgotten about Christine.

Keep moving way up high,

You see the light,

It shines forever,

Sail through the crimson skies,

The purest light,

The light that sets you free,

If time will set you free,

The arrived at a boat, she sat down, he was in the back rowing the boat.

Sail through the wind and rain tonight,

You're free to fly tonight,

And you can still be free,

If time will set you free,

And going higher than mountaintops,

And go high the wind don't stop,

And go high,

Free to fly tonight,

Free to fly tonight

They arrived at a small dock. He got out of the boat. He led his hand out, Isabelle took his hand. He helped her out of the boat.

"Eric, why have you brought me here?" she asked

"My dear, I have brought you here to see my world, and to see my home." He replied

Isabelle looked at him with acknowledgement. She walked and looked at his prized possessions, her fingers slid on the keys of his organ. She saw the model of the theater . Eric was right behind her.

Isabelle got very dizzy, she was having a fever, then she passed out. Just before she fell to the floor. Eric caught her. He put one arm underneath her legs and his other arm was around her back. He carried her to the swan bed. He put her down gently down. He touched her forehead and she burning. He found a basin and filled it up with water. He took the cloth and started dabbing her face and her upper cheast.

He took off her dress and continued dabbing her. After a half hour he stopped, her fever went down. He went to his organ and started writing music. After a while Isabelle woke up.

think of what Christine wore when she was sing Don Juan Triumphant

it is a song from Savage Garden, Free to fly Tonight


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Very pissed&

I remember

Stephan paced around the library, trying to blow some steam. So angry, he knocked over a small statue, it seemed an eternity that he seen Isabelle.

"Brother, are you alright?" A man asked

"No do I look alright." Stephan replied.

The man walked a little closer. Still mad he knocked over an other statue.

"Tell me what is the matter then." The brother said.

"I'll tell you then Raoul, I hate that stupid little girl witch she calls herself Isabelle de Merci!" Stephan answered back

Raoul came out of the shadows, he was holding a hand, it look very feminine.

"Raoul, what in hell's name are you holding?" Stephan asked

"Stephan I would you to meet my fiancé." Raoul replied.

The girl walked out of the shadows. The girl was Christine Daae.

"Stephan this is Christine Daae, Christine this is my brother Stephan." Raoul said.

Stephan took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I am pleased to meet you." Christine said.

"My dear, the pleasure is all mine." Stephan said

Raoul wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come Christine, I'll show you your room…"Raoul was cut off.

"Wait, I'll take her." Stephan offered.

Raoul nodded than he left. Christine stood by herself until Stephan offered his arm, Christine took it. They started walking towards her room

Isabelle got out of the bed and started walking towards Erik. She was still amazed of where she was. She saw him at his organ. He turned his head, then started writing.

She walked toward him.

"Now I remember where I saw you." She said,

He got up and looked at her.

"You were my angel, when I was a little girl, that night when my home was burned, you saved me."

He looked at her quite amazed, but then she seemed angry.

"Why would you not let me remember you, why?" she asked

"I didn't want you to remember me from the night your home caught fire." He replied.

She had a tear roll down her face, her head was down. With one finger he raised her chin and wiped the tear away.

"Oh, you did not know how much I needed you, Erik the first time I saw you by the river I recognized and I loved you ever since I was a little girl." He stated.

He seemed shocked she came a little closer, she was a few inches away from his face. She brought her hand to his face and took off his mask, he turned his head away. With her fingers she turned his head towards hers. He immediately placed his hand to cover his scars and bumps. She took his hand off.

"How can you stand to see this horrible face." He said.

"It's just a face, I know exactly how you feel." She said.

He shook his head and almost bursted out laughing.

"No you don't." he said.

She turned around, her back facing him.

"Could you untie my corset?" she asked

"Why?'' he asked back

she sighed.

"Because I want to show you something." She answered back.

He lifted her blouse and untied her corset, he untied it so much that it was lose, she turned to face him . She placed his hand underneath her corset. He felt the exact same thing that he felt when he touched her face.

"How did you get this?" he asked.

She smiled and took a breath.

"When that beam fell on my back, it so happens that it burn me." She replied.

Both Erik and Isabelle could feel a pull between them. She lean in and kissed him on the lips. Erik kissed back he put his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer. Her fingers went into his hair and she dug them into his silky hair. She pulled away.

"Take my corset off, I can't breath!" she said.

His fingers unlaced it until it fell to the floor. He picked her put and carried her to the bed his placed her down and continued kissing her. Her kisses where filled of passion, love and tenderness. He never thought he could feel like this before. When Christine was with him all he felt was guilt and pity., but with Isabelle he felt everything. As if he never felt before.

She lifted his shirt over his head and continued to kiss him after the shirt fell to the floor. Then he took off her blouse, when it was over her head, he threw it on the floor as if he didn't care for it. Then he started placing butterfly kisses on her neck. Softly she moan when kissed her. He took off his own pants, when they were off he shoved them off the bed, Struggling to take her skirt off, he helped take it off.

After they were naked, he slipped into her. She dug her nails into his shoulder, she started panting in pain. After a few minutes she unhooked her claws. Each thrust he took made her feel more alive and so did he. An hour later they were both exhausted. She kissed his lips and then he went on his back, she cuddle next to him. She placed her head upon his cheats and fell asleep.

Isabelle woke up and saw Stephan holding a revolver in his hand. Isabelle started breathing a lot louder.

"Stephan, please don't kill him." she said.

Without feeling in his face, he pointed the revolver at him and shot Erik.

"NO!!" she screamed.

The Isabelle woke up from her horrible dream, she snapped up, grabbed the sheets, then she silently started crying. She lifted her knees, she placed her head upon her knees and started sobbing. Erik opened his eyes and saw Isabelle crying. He sat up and placed a hand on her back, he gently pulled her closer to him,

"Shh, my dear, calm down it was just a bad dream." He said calmly

"I-it was so horrible, you w-were m-murdered." She chocked on tears when she tried to explain.

He kissed her shoulders, very softly he rubbed her hack. She calmed herself down , she fell on her back and fell asleep and so did he. She was terrified, never has she ever been afraid of a simple dream, the thought of losing him after she just found him, broke her heart after it was already broken. She couldn't understand why Stephan would enter in her life once he had already deserted it, she could still see her life with Stephan, but she wanted those thoughts gone. Isabelle saw Erik looking at her.

"Erik I'm sorry." She said.

He looked puzzled. "Why are you so sorry?" He asked.

"I haven't been strong, Stephan is, he's basically a monster. He terrified me as a child, well he still does." She paused.

"My mother was his mother step-sister. Stephan was very jealous about me. The perfect little boy who got all the attention. It became even worse when his brother was born. He threw tantrums all the time. Since my family was killed in the fire. His mother accepted me in their house. He tried so many times trying to seduce me but every time in goes up in flames. He desperately wants me under his control. A few months ago I left."

Erik looked at her in calm state. Isabelle couldn't read the emotions on his face, she couldn't tell anymore. He got out of bed he put his pants on and went to his organ. His fist slammed the keys. Notes came flooding out. It scared Isabelle. She slipped out of bed and put his shirt. She walked to wear he was then she sat on his knees.

"Erik…"she got cut off.

"Isabelle, I'm sorry. I should be little more compassionate. It's hard to show compassion when it was never showed to me. Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked.

She smiled then kissed his lips softly. With a couple of his fingers he brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Erik, please come back to bed." She said softly.

She got off of his knees, she picked up a book that was lying to his organ. He got up beside her placed his hand on her back and led her to the bed. When she arrived she took off the shirt and got in the bed. Shortly after, Erik took off his pants and got in. Isabelle opened the book. Erik slipped his hand underneath her chest and he held Isabelle's soft but delicate hand. With his other hand he very softly petted her back as his she was a cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 Countess de Merci&

Rebuilding the Opera House

Isabelle woke up finding that Erik was preparing the boat. She got dressed, walked down to meet Erik. She got in the boat and they left. After a while Isabelle found herself back in the room she was in yesterday. She saw the doorknob turn and it opened. She saw two men.

"André, what is?" Firmin asked.

"Gentlemen, what are you doing here?" Isabelle asked.

"Countess, what … I mean it's an honor.'' André answered back.

"Who?" Firmin asked.

André looked at him as if he was crazy.

"My name is Countess Isabelle de Mercy. The daughter of the Count de Mercy." Isabelle responded

Then Firmin was shocked. Isabelle smiled.

"Countess what you doing here?" André asked

Isabelle walked a little closer to the two gentlemen and smiled.

"I was just exploring the opera house. It seems that it might be repaired does it not?" Isabelle said.

With nothing else to say. "Yes it does but…"Firmin said.

"But what gentlemen, do you have the money to fix or don't you?" Isabelle asked with intrigue.

"Um, no we don't." André said.

"I still don't know who she is." Firmin admitted.

Then the mirror slid wide open. Firmin and André were wide eyed to see what came out. It was indeed Erik a.k.a. The Phantom.

"Ah messieurs what a pleasure to meet you here again." Erik said

He came and walked next to Isabelle and placed one arm around her waist.

"My dear do you know him?" André asked.

"Yes I do know him, and I believe that I will be repairing the opera house so that people can come and watch opera." Isabelle said with much confidence in her voice

"I believe it can be saved and get une nouvelle chandelière messieurs…" The door opened again and Raoul came walking in. Isabelle and Raoul saw each other.

"Oh mon dieu. Raoul I can't believe it's you." Isabelle said.

Everyone in the room except Erik was lost.

Christine walked down a cold and unwelcoming hall. She looked at some paintings. It seemed she did not know what she was getting in to. She heard a voice which sounded some what familiar. She came to a door and she heard Stephane talking to someone but she wasn't sure who it was.

André, Firmin and Raoul were agreed to rebuild the opera house and to actually pay Erik his salary. Isabelle and Erick walked to the stables and took a black horse and rode home.

"You didn't tell me that you were a countess." Erik said while breaking the silence.

"First of, you never asked and secondly I didn't think it would be important." Isabelle said.

Isabelle was getting tired. She leaned back against Erik chest and closed her eyes. Erik kissed the top of her head. After a while they arrived at Isabelle's home. Isabelle opened her eyes and leaned a little foreward. The horse came to a stop and Erik dismounted the horse. He lifted his arms up to Isabelle's sides and lifted her off the horse and walked to the door.

"I think that the opera house will be beautiful again." Erik said. It almost seemed he had tears in his eyes.

Isabelle kissed his lips. "Your welcome." She said. She held his hand. "I have surprise for you" She led the way she brought him in a room. She opened the doors, there in the room was a beautiful organ was in the middle room. Erik was shocked. It was the most beautiful organ he had ever seen. He was speechless. He let go of her hand and went closer to the organ. Isabelle came to his side and stood next to him. He turned to her, he to her and rapped his arms around her and held her. She raised her face and kissed him.

"Thank you Isabelle. C'est très gentil." He said.

"Your welcome." She responded.

The day came to an end. For the past hour Isabelle and Erik were enjoying pure bliss over their new romance.

"I could never get tired kissing you my love." Erik said between kisses. Isabelle lay underneath him feeling protected and safe around him.

"Good, because I don't want you to feel that it is dull." she said.

He smiled at her, gave a laugh and kissed her deeply and hungrily. She felt heat, passion, sadness and a little fear within his kisses. She couldn't resist him. It seemed that passion and lust ruled over them.

After a while, Isabelle woke up to an empty bed. She got out of bed, she found his blouse and she slipped it on. Her hair was loose and it seemed to be curlier than normally. She got out of the room and she heard music being played. She opened the door and she saw Erik playing the organ and writing music. She had a little smile on her face. She walked to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he felt her behind him, he pulled on her arm spun her around, then she fell on his lap. He had one hand supporting her back and the other was caressing her cheek. They stared in to each others eyes for the longest time. He kissed her lips almost teasingly.

After a few months later the opera house was rebuilt. Firmin and André hired back Madame Giry, the entire crew and ballet dancers came back. Since Piangi died, they lost their leading tenor, Carlotta absolutely refused to sing. At that time Christine was married to Raoul. Knowing Raoul, he didn't want Christine to sing anymore. André and Firmin asked to see Isabelle and Erik.

They were in their the main office. Isabelle was waiting for André or Firmin to ask her a question.

"Isabelle, we are entirely grateful for you to rebuild the opera house." André said with all the flattery we could gather up.

"We just have one little problem. We don't have a leading soprano, so we were wondering if you would sing." Firmin continued.

Isabelle was shocked. She could barely speak. She could only give a nod of approval.

"Gentle men, I need to think about it." She blurted.

Twenty minutes passed she walked out of the carriage and she walked into the graveyard it seemed that every time she goes in the grave yard her happiness seems to leave her. As she was approaching her parents crypt she saw Stephane.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm paying my respects to your parents, and to do this…" He replied. He walked behind her and put a clothe on her mouth she tried to struggle but she became limp then she passed out. He carried her to carriage. Then they drove off.

Flash Back

Isabelle walked down a dark and gloomy hall, tears spilled down her face . She turned 14. It was nine years since her parents death and she lost that mysterious man that she called an angel.

"Isabelle, child he won't come back from staring into the night." Her nanny said.

"But I feel him, it's like he's right with me." She replied.

She heard footsteps approaching her door or passing by. She wasn't quite sure which one it was.

She opened the door and walked to the garden. Nothing felt the way it used to be. When she walked in the garden, she inhaled the sweet perfume of each flower. She took her time for every step she finger tips would slide on the flower petals.

"You look like a playful angel." A man in the shadows said softly.

Isabelle lifted her head and saw Stephane, he came back from a long and boring week with his family from celebrating his eighteenth birthday.

"I thought you were coming back next week?" Isabelle replied curiously. She walked closer to him.

They were close to each other. He leaned in and kissed her lips. He placed his arms around her small waist and he pulled her in a little more closer.

"I missed you to much, and besides I wanted to with you." He replied, with his fingers he started undoing her dress.

"What are you doing?" she asked, she tried to understand what he was doing but this wasn't him.

"Shh, this won't hurt." He replied.

She started to panic she somehow was able to get out of his grasp. And she slapped his face and hard. That wasn't the brightest idea she had, fury enraged her and he slapped her hard. She started breathing a little faster. She had fear written in her eyes. He placed her on his shoulder. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, he tightened his hold. He carried her into the newly made mansion, carried her up the stairs, he walked down the hall until he arrived to her room. He kicked the door opened, turned around with his free arm he shut the door. He placed her on her feet. She was breathing extremely hard. She was trembling. She was frightened.

"Isabelle you have no clue how much I missed you." He replied.

Isabelle knew that he was lying, she could smell alcohol on his breath and she smelled a strange perfume.

"Stephane please leave. Come back when your sober." She snapped back.

Isabelle knew that Stephane was sometimes out of control. No matter how he was like during the day, he changed emotions rapidly and became very dark.

Stephane gave her this look, the look as if he was ready to kill her. He headed out the door and slammed it shut, she winced as the sound filled the room. She knew that she was not safe. The next few days after he left, Isabelle felt incredibly sick and she knew that Stefane had something to do with it. So she left the wine country and headed to Paris where she grew up and lost her parents.

End

I hope you guys like it. Please review, no flames please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Countess de Merci&

Rebuilding the Opera House

Isabelle woke up finding that Erik was preparing the boat. She got dressed, walked down to meet Erik. She got in the boat and they left. After a while Isabelle found herself back in the room she was in yesterday. She saw the doorknob turn and it opened. She saw two men.

"André, what is?" Firmin asked.

"Gentlemen, what are you doing here?" Isabelle asked.

"Countess, what … I mean it's an honor.'' André answered back.

"Who?" Firmin asked.

André looked at him as if he was crazy.

"My name is Countess Isabelle de Mercy. The daughter of the Count de Mercy." Isabelle responded

Then Firmin was shocked. Isabelle smiled.

"Countess what you doing here?" André asked

Isabelle walked a little closer to the two gentlemen and smiled.

"I was just exploring the opera house. It seems that it might be repaired does it not?" Isabelle said.

With nothing else to say. "Yes it does but…"Firmin said.

"But what gentlemen, do you have the money to fix or don't you?" Isabelle asked with intrigue.

"Um, no we don't." André said.

"I still don't know who she is." Firmin admitted.

Then the mirror slid wide open. Firmin and André were wide eyed to see what came out. It was indeed Erik a.k.a. The Phantom.

"Ah messieurs what a pleasure to meet you here again." Erik said

He came and walked next to Isabelle and placed one arm around her waist.

"My dear do you know him?" André asked.

"Yes I do know him, and I believe that I will be repairing the opera house so that people can come and watch opera." Isabelle said with much confidence in her voice

"I believe it can be saved and get une nouvelle chandelière messieurs…" The door opened again and Raoul came walking in. Isabelle and Raoul saw each other.

"Oh mon dieu. Raoul I can't believe it's you." Isabelle said.

Everyone in the room except Erik was lost.

Christine walked down a cold and unwelcoming hall. She looked at some paintings. It seemed she did not know what she was getting in to. She heard a voice which sounded some what familiar. She came to a door and she heard Stephane talking to someone but she wasn't sure who it was.

André, Firmin and Raoul were agreed to rebuild the opera house and to actually pay Erik his salary. Isabelle and Erick walked to the stables and took a black horse and rode home.

"You didn't tell me that you were a countess." Erik said while breaking the silence.

"First of, you never asked and secondly I didn't think it would be important." Isabelle said.

Isabelle was getting tired. She leaned back against Erik chest and closed her eyes. Erik kissed the top of her head. After a while they arrived at Isabelle's home. Isabelle opened her eyes and leaned a little foreward. The horse came to a stop and Erik dismounted the horse. He lifted his arms up to Isabelle's sides and lifted her off the horse and walked to the door.

"I think that the opera house will be beautiful again." Erik said. It almost seemed he had tears in his eyes.

Isabelle kissed his lips. "Your welcome." She said. She held his hand. "I have surprise for you" She led the way she brought him in a room. She opened the doors, there in the room was a beautiful organ was in the middle room. Erik was shocked. It was the most beautiful organ he had ever seen. He was speechless. He let go of her hand and went closer to the organ. Isabelle came to his side and stood next to him. He turned to her, he to her and rapped his arms around her and held her. She raised her face and kissed him.

"Thank you Isabelle. C'est très gentil." He said.

"Your welcome." She responded.

The day came to an end. For the past hour Isabelle and Erik were enjoying pure bliss over their new romance.

"I could never get tired kissing you my love." Erik said between kisses. Isabelle lay underneath him feeling protected and safe around him.

"Good, because I don't want you to feel that it is dull." she said.

He smiled at her, gave a laugh and kissed her deeply and hungrily. She felt heat, passion, sadness and a little fear within his kisses. She couldn't resist him. It seemed that passion and lust ruled over them.

After a while, Isabelle woke up to an empty bed. She got out of bed, she found his blouse and she slipped it on. Her hair was loose and it seemed to be curlier than normally. She got out of the room and she heard music being played. She opened the door and she saw Erik playing the organ and writing music. She had a little smile on her face. She walked to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he felt her behind him, he pulled on her arm spun her around, then she fell on his lap. He had one hand supporting her back and the other was caressing her cheek. They stared in to each others eyes for the longest time. He kissed her lips almost teasingly.

After a few months later the opera house was rebuilt. Firmin and André hired back Madame Giry, the entire crew and ballet dancers came back. Since Piangi died, they lost their leading tenor, Carlotta absolutely refused to sing. At that time Christine was married to Raoul. Knowing Raoul, he didn't want Christine to sing anymore. André and Firmin asked to see Isabelle and Erik.

They were in their the main office. Isabelle was waiting for André or Firmin to ask her a question.

"Isabelle, we are entirely grateful for you to rebuild the opera house." André said with all the flattery we could gather up.

"We just have one little problem. We don't have a leading soprano, so we were wondering if you would sing." Firmin continued.

Isabelle was shocked. She could barely speak. She could only give a nod of approval.

"Gentle men, I need to think about it." She blurted.

Twenty minutes passed she walked out of the carriage and she walked into the graveyard it seemed that every time she goes in the grave yard her happiness seems to leave her. As she was approaching her parents crypt she saw Stephane.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm paying my respects to your parents, and to do this…" He replied. He walked behind her and put a clothe on her mouth she tried to struggle but she became limp then she passed out. He carried her to carriage. Then they drove off.

Flash Back

Isabelle walked down a dark and gloomy hall, tears spilled down her face . She turned 14. It was nine years since her parents death and she lost that mysterious man that she called an angel.

"Isabelle, child he won't come back from staring into the night." Her nanny said.

"But I feel him, it's like he's right with me." She replied.

She heard footsteps approaching her door or passing by. She wasn't quite sure which one it was.

She opened the door and walked to the garden. Nothing felt the way it used to be. When she walked in the garden, she inhaled the sweet perfume of each flower. She took her time for every step she finger tips would slide on the flower petals.

"You look like a playful angel." A man in the shadows said softly.

Isabelle lifted her head and saw Stephane, he came back from a long and boring week with his family from celebrating his eighteenth birthday.

"I thought you were coming back next week?" Isabelle replied curiously. She walked closer to him.

They were close to each other. He leaned in and kissed her lips. He placed his arms around her small waist and he pulled her in a little more closer.

"I missed you to much, and besides I wanted to with you." He replied, with his fingers he started undoing her dress.

"What are you doing?" she asked, she tried to understand what he was doing but this wasn't him.

"Shh, this won't hurt." He replied.

She started to panic she somehow was able to get out of his grasp. And she slapped his face and hard. That wasn't the brightest idea she had, fury enraged her and he slapped her hard. She started breathing a little faster. She had fear written in her eyes. He placed her on his shoulder. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, he tightened his hold. He carried her into the newly made mansion, carried her up the stairs, he walked down the hall until he arrived to her room. He kicked the door opened, turned around with his free arm he shut the door. He placed her on her feet. She was breathing extremely hard. She was trembling. She was frightened.

"Isabelle you have no clue how much I missed you." He replied.

Isabelle knew that he was lying, she could smell alcohol on his breath and she smelled a strange perfume.

"Stephane please leave. Come back when your sober." She snapped back.

Isabelle knew that Stephane was sometimes out of control. No matter how he was like during the day, he changed emotions rapidly and became very dark.

Stephane gave her this look, the look as if he was ready to kill her. He headed out the door and slammed it shut, she winced as the sound filled the room. She knew that she was not safe. The next few days after he left, Isabelle felt incredibly sick and she knew that Stefane had something to do with it. So she left the wine country and headed to Paris where she grew up and lost her parents.

End

I hope you guys like it. Please review, no flames please.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. here it is the highly anticipated sixth chapter, thank you for your patience

Chapter 6

Let the dark waltz begin

Isabelle woke up, she was a little disoriented. Her head was throbbing with a major headache. The last thing she remembered was that she was at the graveyard visiting her parent's grave. Everything was a complete blank.

A maid came into her room, she picked up the gown that Isabelle wore. Isabelle realized that she wasn't wearing anything under the sheets that covered her body. The maid left without even saying a word. There was a night gown on a chair near the bed.

Isabelle got out of the bed, the sheet slid off of her very naked body. She picked up the white night gown. She put it on. It was a little tight chest wise. She could live with it. It wasn't as tight as a corset but still it was fairly tight.

She knew she wasn't in her room. The colours in the room were a bit dark, deep shades of blue, red. It seemed that the room was decorated by a man. The only thing feminine in the room was her.

"Where am I?" she asked herself

She walked to a window, she pulled the blinds. Expecting to see the sun, she was disappointed. The moonlight shined into the room. The moonlight shined on her. It made her look like an angel that descended down from the heavens.

"I forgot how beautiful you are in the moonlight." A voice said from behind.

Isabelle unfortunately recognised the voice.

"Why am I here Stephane?" she asked

He approached her, each step that he took were very silent. He placed his hands on her shoulders. As each hand touched her skin, she felt unease with him.

"I brought you here because I want to protect you." He said with a suave tone in his voice.

"You and I both know that isn't true. You can believe me when I say that I would rather be dead than to be yours." She said with a snare. She got out of his grasp. She looked at him and she could tell that he was beginning to be mad.

He took a deep breath.

"Why must you aggravate me?" he asked

Fury began to build into his eyes. She started to turn away from him. He grabbed her arm, he pulled her closer to him.

"Let me go." She said

He didn't let go, he only gripped tighter around her are like a boa squeezing its prey. She struggled out of his grasp. He tried to bring her to the bed, she slapped his face. That was the last straw. He slapped her so hard, that she fell to the floor. He looked down at her with a very superior look on his face. He expected her to stay down on the floor. Slowly she started to get up. She had a bright red slap mark on her right cheek.

"You will never break me." She said as tears started running down her face, instead tears of sadness, they were tears of hatred.

Just before he was going to slap her again, the maid came in

"Dinner will be ready soon my lord." She said timidly

"Thank you, will you be joining us?" Stephane said

Isabelle turned away from him. She started to breathe a bit faster.

"I will be taking that as a no. Bring some food to the lady." He said to the maid

The maid left. Isabelle was determined to cause his life chaos.

Stephane left. She heard the door close. She turned around, she wiped away the tears. She thought that she was free of him. Apparently she could never be free from him, as long as he was in France.

She missed Erik, she missed his touch on her skin. The way he looked at her. The sound of her name as he said it. Erik didn't care that she was a countess. With Stephane she was just a way to be a trophy wife.

She wanted to leave, but as long as she stayed there. She was going to be his prisoner. The maid came in with some food. She placed it on a table. Isabelle looked at it, she wasn't going to eat it. Isabelle was a headstrong woman. When she didn't want to do something, it would have to take an army to try to convince her. Even then the task was very difficult to do.

She sat down on the bed, she held her head in her hands. She had a tear run down her face. How was she going to get out of this. Already it was difficult to leave him the first time. She knew that this time it would excruciatingly difficult.

She obviously needed a plan. She knew she had to be sneaky about it. But whatever it was it had to be brilliant.

She went to the writing desk. She sat down and she wrote a letter to Erik.

Erik sat at his organ writing music. He looked at the grandfather clock. Something wasn't right. Isabelle never stayed out his late before. A servant came in and picked up the dinner tray. Something was clearly wrong. The last thing he remembered was that she was going to visit her parent's grave. That's where he went to go look. He picked up his mask, he left his room. He placed his cloak on his shoulders. He went to go get his horse. He rode off to the cemetery. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

Finally he arrived at her family's crypt. He got of his horse he tried to find something. He stepped on something, he removed his foot and saw her necklace. He picked it up. He knew it was hers because it had her family's crest engraved on it. She never took it off. He went back to the house.

Isabelle hid the letter as best as she could. The door opened. Stephane came in.

"Feeling better pet?" he asked

She stayed quiet.

"I see you weren't hungry." He remarked

"No, I didn't have an appetite." She said

He walked closer to her. She took a deep breath. She had to gain all the courage she needed.

"Stephane, I realize that my behaviour was childish and I would like to apologize." She said

He had a surprised look on his face. It was the first time he ever heard her apologize before. He looked in her eyes and he could see sincerity.

"It's alright, I would appreciate it if you came downstairs to meet my brother's fiancé." He said

"As you wish, I will there in a few moments. I obviously can't meet them in my nightgown." She said.

A maid came in with a grey skirt and a blouse. Stephane left the room. The maid tied on her corset. Isabelle took a breath as it was being tied on. After she put on the grey skirt, then she slipped on the blouse. The maid pulled her hair back. She wore grey shoes. Isabelle walked out of the room. Stephane took her arm and they headed downstairs.

"Raoul, I believe you remember Isabelle de Merci." Stephane said

"Of course I remember. It is good to see you again." He said with a bow

"Isabelle I would like you to meet my fiancée, Christine Daaé." Raoul introduced

Christine stepped closer.

"It's a pleasure to meet Christine." Isabelle greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Christine said

The ladies sat down and started talking.  
"I must say I haven't seen Raoul so happy in a very long time." Isabelle said

"Yes, he is very protective over me but I think he does it to protect me." She replied

"You sang at the Opera Populaire didn't you." Isabelle asked

"Yes I did." She answered

"It's a shame that it burnt down." Isabelle said, she noticed that Christine shifted in her seat.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle asked

"I'm sorry, except it's a day I will never forget." Christine said

"I understand." Isabelle said

"Christine, it's time for us to go." Raoul said

"Thank you for coming, Raoul we will be having a party here. We were hoping that the both of you will come." Stephane said.

"What kind of party?" he asked

"We will be having a masked ball. It will be next week." Stephane said

"We will be there, see you next week brother, Isabelle." Raoul said then they left

Isabelle was breathing a bit fast, one the corset was really tight and the second was that she had an idea.

"I will be going to bed."Isabelle said

He nodded. He kissed her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Descent of the Archangel

Isabelle paced the room frantically. She wanted to leave and go back to Erik. She missed him, but she knew perfectly that if she wanted some freedom that it was going to be hard to get it. Stephan was the type of man who liked having control and he didn't care how he would get his power or control. He controlled Isabelle far too well. He used her fear of him to make him feel as if he was the strongest man alive.

Isabelle sat on the bed with tears rolling down her face, she was afraid. All she wanted was to leave and go back to Erik. She knew if she wanted to get away from Stephan and his abuse, she was going to have to escape.

It had been over two weeks since he held her captive. She would fake being happy in his presence.

She waited in her room, when it was midnight, she silently got out of the room. She knew what she was doing was extremely dangerous, but to be safe she had a letter opener clutched in her hand to use if the occasion called for it.

She walked through the halls still holding that letter opener, she knew that most likely she was going to have to use it. Then she heard a noise, she stopped in her tracks, fear consumed her. There he was Stephan, he did not look very happy.

"What are you doing?" he asked with an angry tone in his voice.

She couldn't speak, she was scared.

"I said, what are you fucking doing?" he asked again

"I'm leaving." She replied.

He approached her.

"The hell you are, so you can go back to your pathetic man." he said in a snarky tone

Something snapped inside of her.

"He's more of a man than you will ever be. You worthless son of a bitch..." she snapped.

He started coming closer at her. She held up the letter opener in her hand so he could see it.

He stopped in his tracks and had a sly grin on his face.

"You won't use it on me." he said

"Don't tempt me." She said.

"I know you Isabelle de Merci, I know that you will not use it." He said mockingly.

"Than you don't know very do you." She said back

He was right on one thing, she wasn't going to stab him but she knew what she was doing. He started to get very annoyed with her, so he had enough he lounge at her and she took the opener and slashed his arms with it. He looked at the trail of blood on his white blouse, now he was really angry.

She was scared now, she tried to run away from him and now he was extremely pissed off. He grabbed her arm tightly and began to drag her, she tried to get out of his grip but he was strong.

"Now you want to try that again." He said

She spat in his face, and slapped his hard with the strength she could summon. That seemed to piss him off even more. He slapped her face so hard she had a bright red mark on her face, she was afraid but she tried to fight him off but he was strong.

He brought her outside, his perfect place to beat her.

"Somebody please help me." She softly whispered


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, i know i haven,t been updating very much, but since i love this story im going to rewrite this story and i hope you guys will read the rewritten version


End file.
